Opposites do Attract: A Fairly Romantic Story
by justastudent996
Summary: Most of us wonder how Cosmo and Wanda met each other and fell in love. This is my version of their love story. A story of trust, hope and of course love
1. Idiot's Idiot Board

**Author's notes: I think this is how Cosmo and Wanda met and fell in love. There's probably a lot of stories like this most likely better than mine too but I hope you guys will like mine anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman. I am not him therefore I do not own Fairly Odd Parents.**

**

* * *

**

It was the first day of classes in Carl Poofy Pants High School. A certain green haired fairy was walking around the corridors. He was peeping in each of the classrooms trying to find his first class. The poor guy was caught two times but luckily he was only given a warning. It was too bad he couldn't use the map of the campus for he didn't even know how to use it.

After 15 minutes of searching for the right room he finally found his first class. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Cosma" his teacher greeted.

" I'm so sorry for being late sir." He apologized.

"You should be, this is your first class on the first day and you were late for fifteen minutes"

"Fifteen minutes I thought it was only for fifteen seconds." Cosmo admitted.

" Just go to your seat…"

His friend Binky pointed to an empty seat in the third row next to him. "Cosmo, you need to be punctual from now on we're not in middle school anymore" said binky.

"Okay, but what does punctual mean?" He asked.

"Just don't be late!" exclaimed Binky.

After the teacher introduced himself to the whole class, he asked the students to introduce themselves. Cosmo didn't bother to listen until he saw a young pink haired fairy went to the front. He then tried to listen to her every word. "Hi I'm Wanda Venus Fairywinkle and…" Cosmo tried to listen to the young fairy but the longer he looked at her the more her words fade. He managed to hear her name though. He then gave up listening and just looked at her face intensely and then he felt hot, like he was in the middle of the desert and he began sweating. He tried his best to memorize every intricate detail on her face. He was confused, happy, nervous, excited. He didn't exactly know what he's feeling he just know that this fairy was special."Wanda" he whispered to himself. "I must remember that name. I must remember…"

He steadied his gaze on her as he kept whispering her name. He didn't notice that Wanda has just finished introducing herself. The teacher then called him. "Okay, next is Cosmo! Cosmo please introduce yourself… Uhhh Cosmo!" his teacher kept calling. "Cosmo! It's your turn" Binky exclaimed as he began shaking Cosmo's shoulders.

Cosmo reluctantly flew to the front. "I'm Cosmo Cosma and…" He then forgot what to say good thing Binky raised an idiot board. "and your eyes sparkle like the brightest stars in the sky..."Cosmo continued. Binky then realized he used the wrong board. He and cupid made that one for first dates. The whole class began laughing at poor Cosmo except for Wanda who noticed Binky holding up an Idiot board which he put down eventually. Out of pity she took out a piece of paper and wrote "Hi I'm Cosmo Cosma and what I meant to say was it was nice to meet all of you." She raised the paper as Cosmo began to read her writing out loud. The whole class then stopped laughing. They were so quiet they could hear a pin drop.

After first period Cosmo thanked Wanda for her help and properly introduced themselves to each other. "Thanks for your help" Cosmo said. "No problem. You know you seem really nice Cosmo." Said Wanda. They walked to their next class together talking about themselves and the incident in class. And that my friends is how a beautiful friendship began.


	2. Low grades and Annoying Sisters

**Author's notes: So this is the second chapter. This happened two weeks after Cosmo and Wanda met**

**

* * *

**

Cosmo trembled as his teacher was giving out yesterday's tests. If he failed this he would set a fairy world record of ten failed tests in two weeks. Although he would go down in the school's history he knew well that it's bad to get so many failed quizzes. After a few seconds his teacher handed him the test. He looked at the paper and noticed a giant F written on his test with a bright red marker. He was so disappointed he thought he could pass that one.

He glanced at Binky and noticed he got a B-. He leaned closer to his friend and whispered:"Hey Binky maybe you can help me study for the next test" I'll do whatever I can but you do know I'm not really that smart so don't expect much from me. It's only a B- Cosmo." He replied. "I just noticed that you passed and that's all I need to do. I'm not expecting to get an A+." "Okay then I'll start tutoring you this afternoon."

Cosmo was stupid but he knew he needed help and because his only friends were Binky and Wanda and he was too shy to ask Wanda he made Binky his first choice. He just needed to pass anyways, he has no intention of being an honor student.

Cosmo felt confident he trusts Binky and thinks that Binky could help him pass his tests. Cosmo thanked him and before they knew it the school bells rang classes are over. Most of the fairies poofed out of campus but a few floated and used the doors and hallways. Cosmo was one of those who floated, he was still practicing poofing from place to place and he better learn it quickly because it was declared that the doors would be removed because most fairies don't even use them.

Cosmo and Binky made their way to his house to start studying. Mamma Cosma greeted them and gave them a tray of freshly baked cookies to eat while they study. It's just too bad Cosmo did more eating then studying.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Wanda was just getting started on her homework, she was able to do each one with ease. Then she started reviewing for her test next week then Blonda suddenly entered her room holding the phone against her ear…

"Yeah, and she said?... What! No way! NO WAY!" Blonda exclaimed.

"Uhh Blonda can you keep it down, I'm trying to study here!" complained Wanda.

"And like that so can't be true! I mean think about…" Blonda continued completely ignoring her twin sister.

"Blonda, please tone down the volume…" Wanda begged.

"I'll call you back." Blonda said on the other line. "What!" She asked Wanda.

"I just asked you to be a little more quiet." Wanda answered.

"You disturbed me for that!" Blonda exclaimed angrily.

" Well you were distracting me! Why are you in my room in the first place! Shouldn't you be in yours!" Wanda replied.

"Well you see I earned some extra money from that TV show I'm on and I used it to hire my personal maid to clean my room and I decided to stay here while she's cleaning." Blonda told her.

"Why didn't you just stayed downstairs or outside?" Wanda asked.

"That's because Mom was down stairs and dad was outside and they both told me to use my cell phone somewhere else." She explained.

Wanda knew well why her parents did it. She knew their parents loved them very much but the whole family is annoyed when she's on the phone and she always is. Everyone is trying to convince her not to use it too often. Wanda also knew that everyone wanted her to be more of an extrovert like Blonda but it's hard for her. She's naturally an introvert who's satisfied with having just a few friends.

After pondering for a brief moment Wanda realized that her sister has trouble trying to stop using the phone just as much she has trouble trying to be an extrovert. Now, she somehow understood her sister but she can't deny the fact that she was downright annoying. "I'd guess I'll just let this one incident slip… for now." She thought to herself. She knew she could always launch a surprise attack on her whenever they have one of those samurai swords to the death battles they always have,

"Why are you studying for next week's tests anyway, you still have a lot of time to study." Said Blonda.

"You can never be too prepared remember that Blonda." Wanda reminded her.

"You're such a nerd!" Blonda exclaimed.

"Just hold it in Wanda.. Just ignore her…" Wanda whispered to herself. She may not get along with her sister but she hates it when they argue. She is trying to set a record of five days without having a samurai swords to the death battle with her sister. When will the time come when they will actually get along.


	3. Solutions

Author's notes: this is the 3rd chapter. I promise that I would make chapters longer than the first one. Enjoy! By the way this happened approximately two weeks after the second chapter.

"Cosmo, I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore." Said Binky.

"Do what anymore?" Cosmo asked.

"Tutoring you, your grades didn't improve and my schedule's gotten tighter and tighter, and besides I'm Jorgen's sidekick now and I'm busier than ever."

Cosmo was stupid but he knew about Jorgen Von Strangle. He was a senior at the high school. He dreamed to be the toughest fairy ever and Cosmo knew how he uses Binky as a punching bag. What he doesn't know is; why does Binky put up with him. He'll just get beaten up every hour of his young life. There are just some things that are so hard to understand especially for someone like Cosmo.

"But I can't do it without you! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase don't give up!" Cosmo begged.

"I'm sorry but I already did everything I can."

"Fine, I'll just look for a new tutor. I'll be alright"

Cosmo lied he wasn't alright he needed some help badly. He doesn't want his mama to help him again. Sure his mama can be so sweet to him but when we talk about studies his mom was super strict. If he failed the first year in high school he would be send to Fairy Military Academy. It was a rule each fairy must follow.

Upset he poofed away to his favorite place. Yes, he was able to master poofing from place to place.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Come on we still have 10 stores to go to!" Blonda said excitedly at her twin sister.

"That's it Blonda, I'm tired of being your pack mule!" exclaimed Wanda.

"But you're the one who said you wanted to go shopping with me." Blonda reasoned.

"But do I have to be the one to carry all the stuff…"complained Wanda.

"Well of course, I have just gotten a manicure." Said Blonda.

Wanda liked shopping just as much the next female fairy but shopping with her sister is a strainous act. She knew very well she could've spend the weekend hanging out with a few of her friends but she decided to hang out with her sister instead, she wanted to make peace with Blonda but it would now seem that peace is beyond their control. They can't help it they just naturally hated each other. She was angry and exhausted and who can blame her. Anyone will be angry after carrying 4 shopping bags on each and having to push a wheelbarrow containing a mountain of shopping bags and boxes with your mouth and she knew Blonda would get that manicure before shopping so she can throw all of her load to her sister.

"I'd had enough!" Exclaimed Wanda and she poofed away to her favorite place.

* * *

Wanda poofed herself in a lovely meadow located on the outskirts of town. There were a few trees around a stream near the edge of it not to mention all of the flowers and the cute little squirrels and birds on the trees and butterlies fluttering about amongst the flowers.

Wanda sat near the flowers watching the little creatures go about their businesses and breathing the clean fresh air of the outdoors. It relaxes her. She then spots a certain green fairy sitting under a tree near the stream with his back facing her. He looked miserable. She approached the fairy and sat down next to him.

"Cosmo, are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yes…" He answered but he didn't face her. He just stared at the ground.

"Don't lie, I can tell you have a problem."

"Fine, I do… I'm going to fail my first year in high school and I'll be send to that military academy and I don't want to go there. It's super strict there and I'll be away from my family and friends!… away from you…" he said.

"I'll help you I promise you'll pass and finish high school…" She said.

"Are you sure you want to?" Cosmo asked now facing her.

"Of course, and it's a good excuse to not go shopping with my sister." She answered.

"What's wrong with your sister?"

"It's just that people kept comparing me to her how she's prettier, how she has more friends than me and she blackmails me so I'd do all of her homework, making me her pack mule and she treats me like garbage…" She answered, tears slowly rolling down her face.

" Wanda I may be stupid but I know you shouldn't be pushed around like that. I know you can stand up for yourself, and don't listen to what others say. If you think your pretty then you are."

"Thanks Cosmo, I really appreciate it" Said Wanda.

"So when will we start?" Asked Cosmo.

"I don't know. I'm free tomorrow" Wanda said.

"So am I!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Okay, It's a date... a study-date..."


	4. Stood up

Guys I'm really sorry for the long interval but don't worry I'm going to finish this story within the week I promise!

* * *

Cosmo waited for his date, he couldn't tell if he's nervous or excited. He had to escape his mother. She'd never allow him to go on dates, regardless if it's a study date or not. He said he was going to get milk, he's lucky if his mother fell for that.

For several moments he just sat there, thoughts flooded into his mind, Will his mother catch him?, Does Wanda really like him?, Is 1+1 really = 11?

* * *

Wanda prepared herself for the date. She knew well that it's a study date but she wants to look good for him. Never in her life did she meet such a charming and innocent boy, he's stupid but she likes him nonetheless.

"Wanda, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have treated you like that." said Blonda.

Wanda was surprised. She questions her sister's sincerity but she seems sincere enough. Then again she is a good actress and can easily fake an apology.

"Are you really?" she asked.

"Of course and to prove it I've set you up on a date with the new hot exchange student in our school."

"New hot exchange student?"

"You have heard of a Wandissimo right?"

Of course she knew who Wandissimo was. He had been flirting with her since he got into the school. Not really her type but she is willing to give him a chance.

"Yes, I have and when is this date?"

"Well, I thought I surprise you and you look just about ready. C'mon let's meet him at the mall."

Wanda was would never expect her sister to set up a surprise date for her. She had already made plans with Cosmo and knows that she must stick to her original plans.

"I'm sorry Blonda but I've already made plans with someone else and I don't want to cancel it." she explained.

"Ooh somebody has a boyfriend!" Blonda teased.

"I do not, it's just a study-date."

"Is it that Cosmo kid you kept hanging out with."

"Yes"

"It's fine, cancel with him, you can tutor him anytime. This is Wandissimo we're talking about aka hottest exchange student ever. You shouldn't let this opportunity pass!

"But... I don't have his phone number so I can't call him to cancel."

"No buts, now let's go we can't keep him waiting!"

* * *

Cosmo waited for hours and still no sign of Wanda. It'll be nightfall soon and his mother is going to kill him if he's not back by sunset. He stayed for a few more minutes before returning home. He completely forgot about the milk and returned to his mother empty handed.

He told his mother everything and it was a long night for him. He found out that Wanda had stood him up. Whatever that means. He just know that something is wrong and it has something to do with a pink-haired fairy girl

* * *

Wanda didn't know what to do. Her sister forced her. She tried to enjoy the date but the only thing that's on her mind is Cosmo. She now hopes that he could forgive him.

* * *

Momma Cosma forced his son to hang out with Binky and Jorgen. She paid the two to keep his son away from Wanda. No one tries to take her son away from him only to break his heart.


	5. A dart in the Behind

I bet you don't want to read my blabbering so on with the story...

* * *

For the past few years Cosmo and Wanda went their separate ways. Cosmo was forced to be Jorgen's slave, and Wanda was forced to date Wandissimo. This was not how they imagined high school.

* * *

In their first year Cosmo imagined fun- pranks on the teachers, goofing-off, making friends, hanging-out with his dream girl but it turned into the exact opposite. He couldn't play pranks because the last time he did he got detention and was grounded for a whole month. He does goof-off but he doesn't have friends unless you consider Binky and Jorgen (he was forced to hang out with them anyways). Also, he never talked to Wanda after the whole "incident"- so much for spending time with his dream girl.

* * *

Wanda on the other hand has a truce with her sister, good friends and good grades but her life wasn't exactly perfect. Wandissimo was nice enough, he had looks, he treats her well enough but he's so arrogant and this arrogance is what frustrates her the most. She would've broken up with him but ending their relationship meant ending the truce between the two sisters. Her sister will certainly think she's ungrateful, Blonda was the reason the two are together. This may not seem a big deal to the average fairy but Blonda was such a drama queen and she'll react to the slightest action.

Every night she lays in bed hoping that Wandissimo would break up with her, hoping that Cosmo would talk to her and be willing to forgive her. Cosmo- the green haired idiot she's so smitten with. She can't figure out why though. Was it out of guilt?- she couldn't forget that day she stood him up. Was it out of fascination?- Cosmo's stupidity would certainly peak her curiosity, it was hard to imagine someone so idiotic. Was it out of admiration?- although stupid his innocence is certainly admirable. Was it out of love?-could it really happen? Two exact opposites attracting each other all because it was meant to be, because it was a love that's so pure and true that no one will ever know why and how it came to be.

* * *

Cosmo who was held back by a year was being forced by Binky to get a date for the junior prom, well it was their junior prom and the other's senior prom. He doesn't know the ideal girl he should ask out so he did what any confused fairy would do- throw a dart at a random direction and hope it lands at his perfect choice.

He gave the dart a fling and watched it zoom across the hall until it was out of his sight. He heard a high pitched ouch. He saw Wanda and her friends rushed across the hall to the nurse's office. He noticed a dart, similar to the one he threw lodged in Wanda's ummm hind quarters? sitting muscle? gluteus maximus? or whatever you might call it.

"Hey, that dart looks like the one I threw." He said to Binky.

"Cosmo, that is the dart you threw?"

"It is? so now what?"

"I thought you said you'll use that to decide whom you will ask out to the prom?"

"I did? So I'll go with Wanda YAY!"

"Aren't you forgetting something Cosmo?"

"I forget a lot of things!"

"One, you're mother forbids you to be with her and it's my job to make sure you don't disobey her. Two, she stood you up, she clearly doesn't like you. Three, she already has a boyfriend."

"So that's ten!"

"No Cosmo that's three. My point is you can't go with her."

"No Binky! Pleeeeaaaaase, I really like her! Don't tell momma!"

"Okay I won't tell you're mother! I won't stand in your way but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't like you and that she has a boyfriend."

"I'll get my girl. One way or another."


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6, I think I'll make this the last chapter or I might change my mind and if you see remnants of my book reports and reaction papers just ignore it. Those are the files I uploaded because I was too lazy to make an actual document of a chapter and I just edited it here on the actual website.

I'm sorry if its too rushed. I would've made it longer but I'm starting my junior year at June 6 and no I can't continue it during school days.

* * *

Wanda opened her locker and noticed a single rose inside with a card attached. She reads the note in the card that says _meet me at the meadow in the outskirts of fairy world_. She could easily tell who it was from. The crude, penmanship, the wrong spellings. The original note goes this_ meat mi at the medow in d outskrts of fairly word._

Wanda was filled with joy, finally after all this time she'll be able to talk to Cosmo, to apologize and get back to the way it was.

She went to the place (the same place in chapter 3). She approached him and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He seemed a little startled at first but then he smiled at her. For a few moments they just stood there and looked at each other.

Wanda couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the silence "I'm sorry Cosmo... I really am."

"Sorry? For what?" he asked in confusion.

"You know..."

"Know what?"

"That day, when I didn't show up."

"Ohh that! I almost completely forgotten about that!"

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course. Will you be my date to the dance?"

"Cosmo, is this why you asked me to come here?"

"Yeah"

"Yes, I'll go with you and I promise you, I'll show up this time."

"But what about what's-his-face?"

"You mean Wandissimo? Don't worry I never liked him much."

"So that means you like me?"

"Cosmo, I don't think my feelings for you is what you would call** like**."

"Oh, because I really like you as in I reeeeaaaaally like you, love you!" he said with a sad expression on his face. Even after all this she still doesn't like him or at least that's what he thought.

"Cosmo what was that last one?" Wanda's face turned bright red she didn't know if she heard that last one right. She always knew she has feelings for him but this time it's different. This time she knows why, it was because of love. A love that knows no bounds. She doesn't care about being with Wandissimo or getting along with her sister. The only thing that matters now is her love for Cosmo.

"Nothing it was nothing." Cosmo was flushed. The words just slipped out of his mouth. He never loved anyone the way he loves her. He was stupid but that doesn't me he can't love. This feeling was new to him but he doesn't fear it, he welcomes it. This feeling- the willingness and need to be with someone even if the stakes are high, willing to face danger and pain for her.

"I didn't like you because I think I already love you."

"Oh"

They gave each other a tight hug and held each other. Their faces inched closer until their lips touch, it was their first kiss. Suddenly the world faded around them and it feels as though their the only living beings in the universe and the things that stand against them- Momma Cosma, Wandissimo and the rest of the fairies who dare to question their feelings.

* * *

I'm confident to say this really is true love. A love that lasted against the test of time. A love that lasted aginst all odds.

* * *

Well that's the end I hoped you like it. Thanks for reading! CxW forever!


	7. Epilogue

Guys, sorry if this story is a little short. I'll make a new project next summer vacation a sequel or post- events of FOP. I hope you like it anyhow. Sorry for the typos. So this is the epilogue. ps if I decided to make my next project a sequel it would be pre-epilogue of this story.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Timmy and poof were both asleep. Both Cosmo and Wanda were still awake though.

It's so hard to imagine that these two despite being polar opposites are still together and deeply in love even to this day

They both lay in bed. Holding each other, looking in each other's eyes. They move closer to each other tightening their embrace. They slowly drift off to sleep knowing that it will be like this for the rest of forever.

* * *

Okay guys that's officially the end of this project. I'd appreciate advice. Don't like it? tell me why and I'll work on that so the next one will be better. If you guys have anything to suggest for my next FOP project just inform me and I'll consider it, you'll get credit for the idea of course. Or I can mash up all of your ideas into one story. Well thanks for reading!


End file.
